


#11: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Castiel's POV (Supernatural)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves being a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#11: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Castiel's POV (Supernatural)

     Being a demon is great. It's better than being an angel; I don't have some goody-two shoes angel yapping about what's right and wrong anymore. I can do whatever I want without consequences. 

     I've come onto Dean almost every time I've seen him since I became a demon, but he's turned me down every time.

     "I don't like you that way, Cas," he'll say, or, "Sorry, but I just can't." It's always some lame excuse. He wants me. I can tell. Maybe he just thinks that I'm not serious or something. I'll show him just how serious I am.

     I pop into Dean's room a little after 11 p.m. He's sitting in bed, reading a book. He gasps when he sees me. He asks me what I want, and why I'm not wearing any clothes under my trench coat. I chuckle and let the coat fall from my shoulders. Dean's jaw drops, and I smirk; I knew he wanted this. If he doesn't... Oh, well. I climb onto the bed and sit on Dean's long legs. He protests, telling me to put my coat on. I unbutton and unzip his jeans, and I pull his cock from his boxers. Dean struggles, but I hold him down. I move my left hand on my shaft and my right on his. My hands move at the same slow pace, and Dean begins to cry. I tell him to be quiet and enjoy it, but he only struggles more. I like seeing him struggle, so I let him. He begs me to stop, sobs, but he slowly gets harder and harder. He really _does_ enjoy this. I smirk and move my hands faster and faster. Dean sobs in pleasure and distress, and when he grabs for my cock, I come. My semen gets on his jeans and shirt. I take my hand off my shaft, but I keep stroking Dean. He begs me to stop, but I keep going. He comes with a sob. When his orgasm is over, I smile, kiss Dean on the cheek, and leave. I expect him to come begging for more soon.


End file.
